


Trip One: Alone

by JewelBecky



Series: Miss Catwings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelBecky/pseuds/JewelBecky
Series: Miss Catwings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973521
Kudos: 2





	1. May 1999 & 1979

No-one realised how Walden Macnair escaped & let alone got some of his memories & magic back but he did & he was after the people who put him in the mundane prison in the first place. He had sneaked his way to a gathering for Skye Greystone-Black’s birthday, aims his wand at Harry Potter the blasted boy that messed up all his Master’s plans and shouts out “Amoveo Me Ad Tempus Praeterita.” The wind whistles when Skye forms a ball of ice collecting the greenish blue light as she jumps in front of Harry. With a toss of her hands she passes the orb to her husband Sirius Greystone-Black and says, “I will be right back,” before disappearing in a blast of the greenish blue light. {Tempus Requiem (Missing By: potter8668)}  
Skye’s P.O.V.  
Images flash before my eyes as I tumbled through the bright tunnel of light and sound, memories of everything that I had done to help change the Wizardry World of Britain, France, Australia and more until they slowed down and stopped at my 18th birthday and I landed, feeling like I was in a twister with thousands of Bludgers. I blink and look around, recognising that I hadn’t moved in space just time really, I was in 1979 but I decided that I needed to discover if I could change things without messing with my own life. So, I Apparate to the nearest Magical bookstore and read up on the spell I heard used. I am happy to discover that the guy, Macnair, had mixed up two spells and I was in an alternate timeline/universe due to one of the spells “Amoveo Tempus” translated to “Shift Time” so I changed universes, but I was in the past due to the second spell “Me Ad Praeterita” was simply “Me to the Past.” I think to myself “Okay, I do want Bethany to be born so I cannot cause the arrest of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange until 1981 but I can prevent a lot of deaths including Regulus within the next five months. First things first, I will become almost like ghost as I don't have a real ID here, but I need some resources so to Gringotts straight away.”  
I walk up to the large white building that was Gringotts 10 minutes later, looking not like myself, my hair was darker and my eyes greener. I go to the nearest goblin and say, “I wish to talk to Griphook in private please; it is a matter of urgency.” The goblin looks at me strangely but signals for Griphook to come. I step aside to wait, and it doesn’t take 5 minutes before the younger looking goblin comes over. “This way,” he goes, and I silently follow him to his old office. “What can I do for you?” He growls, and I answer in Gobbledegook, “My name is Skye Julia Dandylane-Greystone-Black, and I am from the future, but I wish not claim any of my titles, but I do wish to use my ancestry home of Greystone Manor and have some funds to use while I am here in this universe.” He looks at me in shock but nods his understanding, “I will create a new vault and transfer some funds from the main Greystone Vault as the current Black Head and Heir are still alive. I just need a drop of blood to create a key for this vault.” “I agree as I don’t want to take away for the future Black Head of House and the current Greystone Heirs are both unaware of their heritage. I will inform my counterpart of her inheritance shortly before I believe I will leave this time, so she can come and properly claiming the title as the other Heir will have enough to worry about.” I reply and take the knife he offers. I gently poke my pinkie finger and let a single drop of blood enter the bowl before me. He whispers the right spell and pulls out the key, “This is for Vault 777 and here are the deeds for Greystone Manor and the surrounding land. Just sign them and you are full access to them.” I sign the parchment and he heal both my finger and the back of my hand with a wave of his. “What name are you going to go by?” He asks and I answer “Storm Catwings,” combining my Marauder’s nickname and my writer’s alias. He nods “Do you want me to create a full set of ID for you?” “Yes, that would be handy for me.” So, we sent the next 20 minutes, going over all the details I needed like my new date of birth, a week & a month before my real one and 20 years earlier, my OWLs and NEWTs, the fact I have a Mastery in Defence and Charms which were all true, I listed my real travels & kept all the details mostly the same minus the fact I am married with three kids of my own & two adopted children, one blood adopted. Once we were done, he told me it would be a week before I receive the documents and lead me out of his office.  
After I farewell him, I exit Gringotts and Apparate to Greystone Manor where I am greeted by the Head House Elf, Stony the Second, going “Mistress is here, Mistress is here.” Knowing that the Elves here don’t know me I go “What is your name?” “My name is Stony, Mistress.” “Well, Stony, I am not exactly your Mistress but I do belong to the Greystone line so until the real Mistress returns, I shall be staying here. You may all call me Storm. Can you set up one of the bedrooms for me, but not the Head of House or the Heir rooms, please?” “Stony will get one of the other elves to do so. And does Miss Storm wish Stony to get one of the Elves to organise some dinner?” “Yes, thank you, Stony.” I say and head to the study when Stony pops away. In the study, I ponder when certain events will occur and I realise that after getting some fake ID & such was a good idea then next month I will go to Hogwarts to apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position just to gain the Diadem only. If I gain the position, it is a bonus as I will be able to teach the students how not fear Lord Voldemort & his Death Eaters but to stand together & fight. When I go down for dinner, I decide to talk to Stony about getting me some clothes and I thought about going to see a Potion Maker in Knockturn Alley to make me a specialised De-Aging Potion so I can return to this age as I will be here for at least a couple years.  
So, that is what I do and once I eat the meal that the Kitchen House-Elves make, Stony agrees to have one of the other Elves to take my measurements and send them to Madame Malkin’s Robes for at least 2 months' worth of clothes both for warmer and colder months. I head to bed once the Elf is done with me. In the morning, I get changed into one of the old outfits and transfigured them to fit & look better for the era. I go downstairs and have breakfast that the Kitchen Elves have prepared for me. Once I am done, I Apparate to the Potion Shop that I know in Knockturn Alley during these times and was still around in my time. I walk in and go to the front desk to see the clerk there. “Excuse me; can I speak with the owner please?” I go and he nods, disappearing into the back. A moment later, the owner, who is the same as in my time just younger, comes out and asks, “What can I do for you?” “I need you to create a customised potion for me.” I go and he looks at me weirdly. “What do you want me to make exactly?” “I would like you to make a De-Aging Potion that will allow me to return to this age no matter how long has past, age normally from this point again.” “You are asking for a De-Aging Potion that you can take one dosage not many, one for each day, week, month or even year, you want to de-age depending on what you want, intriguing, fairly intriguing.” “I have a suggestion, see if you can combine it with Polyjuice Potion and I will collect one of my hairs from now to add when the time comes.” “I can do that, but it will cost you.” “3000 Galleons now and another 3000 after you deliver the goods,” I go and toss a bag onto the counter. He grabs the bag and shakes it before opening it up to see. He nods and goes, “give me three months, one for research than 2 for brewing.” “Deal,” I say, and we shake hands before and exit the store.  
I walk to Borgin & Burkes and walk to where the Vanishing Cabinet is. I shrink into in a box and walk to the front desk. I drop a bag with 500 Galleons on the counter, note attached explaining what it was for and exit the store without talking to the owner of the place as I know he would try to cheat me. I Apparate back to the manor and set up the Cabinet in the Secondary Entrance Room, I ask one of the House-Elf to clean and fix it up so that when I get the next one for the Room of Lost Things I can use them so that my helpers will have a way to come and go from Greystone Manor without detection.  
I spent the next month just practising my skills and checking out all the players in the events to come; Regulus is graduating from Hogwarts, James & Lily are married and on their honeymoon, Remus is crashing at James’ & Sirius’ London flat with Sirius who is working as an Auror under Mad-Eye Moody with James, Lord Voldemort is trying to recruit Pettigrew and is succeeding, Severus is almost finished his Mastery in Potions at only 19 years of age, in just minimum of three years, starting it during his last year of Hogwarts via OWL. I collect my new ID from Griphook when he Owls me a week after I saw him. As soon as I have them, I duplicate them and send them to Professor Dumbledore with a letter applying for the job of DADA Professor next year. He Owls me back a week later asking me to meet him at Hogwarts in a fortnights’ time to talk and so he can test my skills and knowledge. So, when that day arrives, I Apparate to Hogsmede and walk up to the Hogwarts castle. I act like I do not know the way around so when I open the front door of the castle, I ask the first ghost I see the way to the Headmaster’s office. The ghost leads me to the griffin guarding the office. “I am here to see the Headmaster about a job.” I tell the statue and after a moment he moves allowing me to go up. The door to the actual office is open so I walk in.  
“Ah, Miss Catwings, or can I call you Storm?” He goes and indicates the seat across from me. “Miss Catwings, please, until I have to work for you, maybe.” I reply as I sit down. “In your application, you wrote down that you have Masteries in both Charms and Defence at the age of 25 so why do you wish to teach here at Hogwarts?” “I am an author of textbooks for Defence to help others gain the knowledge to survive. I have decided that a hands-on approach is needed for a little while to see how I can improve my textbooks and install some of my wisdom into today’s youth in the process.” I tell him. He looks at me and asks, “What wisdom is that?” “That everyone can defend themselves for their enemies and if needed, attack back, if they have the strength, knowledge, courage and will to do so.” I say and continue. “Also, one needs to name their enemies and know them to be able to win against them, as a Chinese general wrote about the likely hold of victory is only 50% if you don’t.” “Ah, you have read Sun Tzu’s Art of War.” Dumbledore goes. “I have studied the book when writing my textbooks and have used many of his sayings throughout them.” He nods and goes, “Come with me, I wish to see how your duelling skills are.”  
He leads me out of his office and to an empty classroom nearby. “I shall Ward this room and we shall duel for the next ten minutes.” He does so and that is what we do with me sticking to my favourite spells and charms, those involving water and air manipulation. I don’t win but the match ends with a draw as I have knowledge of the Headmaster's skills. “Congratulations on surviving against me for that long. If the position is available next term, the job is yours.” He goes and shakes my hand. “Do you want to lead me back to the front exit?” “No, I remember the way back.” I tell him and exit the room. I turn back to Dumbledore’s office but after a hallway, I switch directions after making sure Albus didn't spot me going down it. I head to the Seventh-Floor Corridor and pace in front of the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, thinking “I need the room where I can hide things. I need the room where all the lost things are. I need the room where I can hide things. I need the room where all the lost things are. I need the room where I can hide things. I need the room where all the lost things are.” The door appears and I push it open, looking at all the junk that fills the space. I head towards the place where the Diadem. I levitated the Diadem into a bag made of Acromantula Silk. Placing it into my bag again and exit the room. I pace outside the room again, asking for a room with the Hogwarts Vanishing Cabinet and enter the doorway to where the second Vanishing Cabinet are standing in front of me. Leaving the door open, I shrink the Cabinet to fit into a box that I carried in my bag then back out of the room. I place the box into my bag again and exit the school with my tasks done.  
Once back at Greystone Manor, I go the basement and using Zeus’ Lightning, I destroy the Horcrux within the Diadem. Once it is gone, I store the Diadem in special box and take the box back the main house where I display the Diadem in the main living room. I unshrink the second Cabinet and place in next its pair and ask the House-Elf to work on fixing it like they were with the other and I shall help occasionally. I spent the rest of the day, organising the Greystone Investments by writing letters to the business informing to contact Griphook about creating the contracts. I write a letter to Griphook informing him of this and send all the letters out that evening.


	2. July 2nd, Aug 30th

Three days after Slytherin’s Locket is hidden:  
Skye's P.O.V.  
I Apparate into the cave that Tom had placed the Locket within the bowl on its small island in the middle of the Inferi-filled water and with a wave of my hand, I freeze the lake completely trapping the Inferi within the crystals then change the potion into gel. Using a hook-on string, I snag the chain of the Locket and pull it out of the gel and into the Acromantula Silk bag. I exit the cave and Apparate to the basement where I shift into secondary form. I levitate the Locket out of the bag and whisper, in Parseltongue, {Open.} It does so and I sent the full charge of Zeus’ Lightning down the chain and the sound of a scream echoes the room, unlike the Diadem whose defences and soul piece were destroyed before they could fight back, then the smoke disappears. Placing the Locket in a similar box as the Diadem but the silk was green with silver snakes while the Diadem’s blue with bronze eagles. I didn’t need one for Hufflepuff’s Cup, canary yellow and black & white badgers, as that one would be hopeful instantly transferred to the correct vault once discovered or one for Gryffindor, scarlet with golden lions, as the sword shall remain with the Sorting Hat but I thought I might hint to James that is where it is.  
I go to the cave every week, the first week I change the ice to gel and add some extra minerals to it so that the gel is more conductive, and the other weeks just making sure the gel is still gel and the last week, I placed a few Muggle explosives around the entrance both sides.  
3rd P.O.V.  
For the last two months, Regulus was trying to help Kreacher get better after the Dark Lord used him to hide away the Locket and now he was well enough to take Regulus there. Regulus had written a note for the Dark Lord to find and placed it within his locket. “Kreacher, I need you to take me to that cave,” he orders and Kreacher who looks like he doesn’t want to but must do so, Pops him & Regulus to the cave. Regulus looks around and sees that water is a weird jelly-like substance. “Kreacher, what happened here?” He goes, turning to the Elf who looks just as shock. “Kreacher doesn’t know as this is my doing Master Black,” a female voice goes and Skye reveals herself from the shadows. “It is nice to finally meet you, young Regulus.” “Who are you? How did you know of this place? How did you change all this water?” Regulus shutters causing Skye to smile at his nervousness. “The name I am going by is Storm Catwings. I have a strong connection to water and air. The explanation as to how I know of this place will take some time, let me just say that House-Elf magic isn’t powerful enough to destroy the Locket that was in that basin. How are your fire-spells as mine either don’t work or are well too strong & out-of-control due to my connection with either water or air?” "Storm" tells him. “They are reasonable strong, and Kreacher can create fire too.” Regulus goes and she nods, “Okay, I shall use my air powers to slow down the Inferi in the water down and you can destroy them.”  
She walks to the edge of the island and puts her hand against the surface of the gel. “This is a milder version of the power that I used to clean the Locket of its Dark Magic.” With that Skye sent a powerful current through the gel and into the nervous system of the Inferi. Then she slowly pushing the liquid back and Regulus uses the Fire-Whip spell while Kreacher, with a flick of his fingers, creates large flames that destroy the Inferi. Within ten minutes, all the Inferi are gone so "Storm" turns the gel back to regular water and says “Let’s exit this cave and destroy the entrance. Meet me at the top of the cliff.” She disappears with a soft pop and Kreacher looks at Regulus. “Take me to her, please Kreacher.” Kreacher is shocked at the please but takes Regulus’ hand and Pops him to Skye’s side. “Here, Kreacher you can do the honours in destroying the Cave of Horrors, just press this button and the explosives that I have set up down there will activate.” She passes him a small black box with a large red button. He looks at Regulus who just nods so he presses to button. A loud boom occurs, and the ground shakes a little beneath them before the distant sound of water filling a hole reaches them.  
“Okay, now we can talk but I believe the conversation needs a different setting. I reside near Apparation Point Delta 90 so meet me there, but I first need a drop of blood each, so I can set you into my wards.” Skye tells Regulus and Kreacher. Regulus just nods & with his wand, cuts his palm and lets "Storm" collect the blood on a piece of paper. He looks at his elf and goes “Kreacher, I wish you to come with me so give "Storm" a drop of blood, please.” Kreacher uses on of his nails to poke a finger on the other hand and again Skye allows a blood to fall on the paper. "Storm" Apparates to the Main Ward Stone at Greystone Manor and goes “I, as holder of these wards, allow access to this home Regulus Arcturus Black and the Black Family House-Elf Kreacher.” She Apparates where Regulus & Kreacher are waiting at the Apparation Point and goes “Okay, follow me to the Manor that I am staying at.” Skye leads them to the Manor and through the front door where Regulus suddenly stops at the snake-shaped decoration.  
Skye’s P.O.V.  
I lead my guests to the drawing room and go “Okay, here is my story: See I am from a different universe’s future where the Dark Lord doesn’t discover your switch and Kreacher goes mad with his grief & failure in destroying the Locket until I came into the picture. See I am the ability to sense the location of similar items. After contacting your brother, Sirius, and discovering the one of the locations is 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black London House so we went there and located the Locket when Kreacher Pops up. After we talked to him, we discovered what happened with you healing him, learning of the Locket’s properties and stealing it, then how Kreacher couldn’t destroy it. I used my air elemental powers to destroy the Dark Magic within the Locket and Kreacher, Sirius & I retrieved your body, cleared out the cave and destroyed the entrance.” “What do you mean by your air elemental powers?” Regulus asks. I stir the air within the room and form a ball of sparks within my hands. “I can control the air directly and form lightning & other forms of electricity. The only ways to destroy Horcruxes is with methods that cause them to be damaged completely beyond physical or magical repair, like Fiendfyre or Basilisk venom or Zeus’ Lightning that can leave the receptacle untouched if it is made of metal. I am sorry to say to Slytherin’s Locket isn’t the only Horcrux that Lord Voldemort, whose name by the way means Flight of Death in French, made.” Regulus looks disgusted and horrified that his death would have been partly pointless as I call the Diadem to me. “This is Ravenclaw’s Diadem and due to it being one of the Founder’s prized objects, Tom Marvolo Riddle, your Dark Lord’s real name, desired it, tricked the Grey Lady; Rowana Ravenclaw’s daughter, Helena, in revealing its hiding place, located it and turned it into a Vessel for a part of his soul. I have removed it from it but I shall leave the decision to follow Helena’s wishes of its complete destruction to their direct magical descendant whom I wish you to contact among the Death Eater ranks.” “Who is this descendant of Ravenclaw you are talking about, I didn’t realise that they were still around?” Regulus goes. “Severus Snape through his mother, the Princes,” I say, “but you are not to inform him of that, just give small hints of your Lord’s true desires & fears and the actions he takes to achieve them & prevent them. I shall not be changing things too much & he will overhear something that will change his heart and then I shall get you to recruit him fully.”  
Regulus & Kreacher looks shocked at that news but just nod their understanding and Regulus asks “How many of the Horcruxes are we talking about?” “Three more external items then the part in his body, he is looking to make one more to make the powerful number seven in total.” I go and he gasps in complete shock & disgust. “The next one that I can in reasonably safety is a Gaunt Family Ring that is in the Gaunt Shack Little Hangleton’s woods near the old Riddle Manor where the Dark Lord might have his headquarters.” “Kreacher can locate it and check it out for all the Wards & enchantments that might are placed on the house.” Kreacher goes and Regulus goes “Okay but not right now, wait a week and only once a week to avoid notice.” “That is a good idea, Kreacher and Regulus.” I go and add, “Come with me, I have a useful gift for you, it is to make your getting here easier.” I lead them to the room with the fixed Vanishing Cabinet pair. Regulus says, “Is that a set of Vanishing...?” “Cabinets, yes. The first was from Knockturn Alley and the other was at Hogwarts near the Diadem. Take one of them with you and use it to travel here when I call you.” “How will you do that?” He asks. “Kreacher, shrink the Cabinet for me, please.” I toss him a fake Galleon, “this will warm up when I wish to tell you something as when I edit mine, same if you edit yours to tell me something urgently,” holding it up, “all the others will change with the same message, and it is the Protean Charm which a variant is used in your Dark Mark. You should properly get your place to set it up in to avoid your parents finding the Cabinet.” “That is a good idea and I thought of another, I shall write to my brother who is an Auror and explain about the Dark Mark so that he & the other Aurors can recognise other Death Eaters when they get caught.” Regulus goes and then turning to Kreacher, “Let’s go home and organise moving out of the Manor.” Kreacher nods and they Pop & Apparate home.


	3. Sept 1st and beyond

Skye's P.O.V.  
I Apparate to Hogsmede and walk up to the Hogwarts Castle where I am greeted by a younger Professor Minerva McGonagall who leads me to my new office where I set up on my stuff and get ready for the lessons for the month. I have lunch with her and the other younger Heads of House, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn so they can explain all the rules and guidelines for the school. I am fully prepared and organised for my term as Professor by the time of the Welcoming Feast and I check the room for any other connections to Tom and the curse, finding the small stone with the curse’s focus upon it in one corner of the room that is weaker due to the Diadem is gone (This stone idea is also taken from "The Return of the Marauders" by TheLastZion, I think). I sit down in the Defence Professor position and watch as the new first years are sorted and then Headmaster Dumbledore stands up to do his welcoming speech. I start to eat the feast and talk with younger Rubeus Hagrid about Kneazle cross-breeding with other species of regular cats not just domestic cats. Once all the food was finished, Professor Dumbledore stands again and goes “As you are finished filling yourself and ready for bed, I have to first give some start-of-term notices. First years, and some others in higher years, should note the forbidden in the Forbidden Forest is there for a reason.” I look around and see some students look at each other. “Mr. Filch, our caretaker would like me to do remind you all once more that magic isn’t allowed in the hallways and he has a list of items that aren't permitted, if you go and read it. Quidditch try-outs will be held in the second week of term which the Madam Rolanda Hooch, our flying instructor will supervise. She will inform the team captains when their try-outs will take place. Now I will now introduce our new teacher for Defence Against Dark Arts, Professor Storm Catwings who has just moved here for Australia.” I stand and smile at all the student as they applaud gently. I head to my room once everything is over and organise for bed. Since tomorrow is Sunday, I commune with the stars and the sky before going to bed.  
I spent Sunday re-exploring the Castle and I greet the students that I pass as they meet up with friends, finish off any Summer homework and those who are first years, familiar themselves to the best of their ability with the structure of Hogwarts and the stairs. I decide to visit Moaning Mytle and the Basilisk, Salandra in the Chamber of Secrets. Going to be second floor girls’ bathroom, I go “Mytle, are you here?” She floats up from her usual toilet. “A visitor, for me, I never have visitors.” She goes. “Yes, Mytle, I am here to deal with the creature that killed you and the one who controlled it.” I tell her. “So, can you head to another part of the castle for now?” She nods and disappears down the drain. I transform as I walk over to the right sink. “Open,” I whisper in Parseltongue and watch as it slides open. I fly down to the drains and clear the grim & muck from the pipes as I go and locate the outside exit of the underground Hogwarts. When I find it, I fix it so Salandra can move outside to hunt freely. Then I go to the Chamber's Entrance, and go {Open,} again in Parseltongue. I walk inside and stand before the Basilisk’s home. {Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!} I call out and the mouth opens with Salandra sliding out. {Who waken me?} She asks. {My name is Skye Julia Greystone-Black and I am not of this world as you can properly tell so I going by the name of Storm Catwings. Please shield your eyes so we can talk freely.} {I have done so, young traveller,} I open my eyes and look at her. {Salandra, I have cleared the exit to the outside so you can freely travel to eat and guard this Great School and its hatchlings.} {Thank you, traveller.} She goes as she allows me to pat her nose. {I shall contact my counterpart here so she can come and visit you after I leave this world to go back home.} {Thank you again, young traveller.} {I shall come and visit you once a month with some different foods for you.} {I look forward to it,} She goes before slithering out to see the outside world once more and I left the area up soaring up the pipe back to the bathroom.  
Transforming back into my normal form, I walk back to my room and call a House-Elf to get me some lunch. Then I contact my friend at JWT about the magical personal stopwatches that I ordered. She tells me that she will have them deliver by tonight so I am very happy she managed to create so many in the two months I gave her but she gives me one to use for myself. I go for a jog around the Lake to see how long it takes me to complete a lap & 10 laps and then discover all the functions of the band. My JWT contact has included a pedometer and an odometer in the package so the students can measure more. It takes me 5 minutes to do the Lake’s perimeter. So, I am guessing it would take the students on average the same due to not use to the extreme exercise.  
Monday comes and I walk into my first class Fourth Year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. “Good morning, everyone!” I go and smile at the students that I saw over the weekend. “As you know my name is Professor Catwings and I am going, hopefully, be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts for two years. Today I want to start with something practical today. Please first all books away and wands in your pockets. You won’t have a need for them.” She looks at the confused faces as this class normally needs both their books and wands. “Alright, now everyone, follow me, please pick up one of the bands from the box near the door.” They follow me in surprise, the Ravenclaw inspect them as they walk. I lead them to a place just in front of the Great Lake and turn to everyone. “Okay you can all sit here for now. Can someone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?” They all look around in shock before a blonde haired Ravenclaw girl points her hand up. “Yes, Miss Hawkins.” “They are three curses that attack a person in their main basic features.” “Five points to Ravenclaw for being brave enough to say that correctly.” I go and continue. “The Unforgivable’s are directed at the human mind, human body and human soul. Can someone tell me which is which?” A timid Ravenclaw boy with brown hair goes. “The Imperious is against the mind.” “Correct, another 2 points for Ravenclaw. Can you tell me the other two?” “The Cruciatus Curse must be against the body. And the Killing Curse is ...” He goes. “Against the human soul. Yes, 5 more points to Ravenclaw. What is your name?” “Benjamin Linford miss” “You are very brave and have done your research. Now, using any of these three curses on another human being, Muggle or wizard, will result in a life sentence to Azkaban, and supposedly unbeatable.” They all gasp at my words. “The Imperious Curse, a rainbow effect at someone’s head, can be fought if you have a strong enough will to ignore the commands. Learning to strengthen your mind is a handy idea, look up books on mental defence to help there. Now how about the others. I need someone help here.” I choose someone from Gryffindor. “Mr. Jackson, come here with your wand.” The blue-eyed boy stands next to me and I say, “I wish for you to try and curse me with the most powerful Full Body-Bind Curse you can.” He looks shocked, so I nod encouragingly as I step back with my own wand by my side. The class looks on as he turns to face me and yells out “Petrificus Totalus.” I flick my wand and go “Accio Rock.” And a middle size rock zooms over and the curse hits it. “Okay, can anyone tell me what I just did, imagining that a Shield Charm wouldn’t have worked?” “You blocked it with a solid object.” A girl from Gryffindor with long, chestnut hair says. “Correct; three points to Gryffindor but can you tell me what else I could have done.” “You could have transfigured something or if you can conjure something.”  
“Yes, now who here plays Quidditch?” “I do, why?” A Gryffindor boy goes and they all wonder where I am going with this. “Okay, Mr. Griffin, what do you do when you see a Bludger coming at you?” “I get out its way. Oh, ...” “Yes, when you see a jet of green light coming your way, move. I am not being insulting but wizardry world is pretty lazy with its Floo Network, Portkeys and Apparation, we have forgotten the basics of exercise. So, strap on your new bands, tap them with your wand stating your House.” They do so and the bands change from white to match their House Colours. “Alright, now stand and line up here. For the next 40 minutes, you are to jog around the Lake. The band will measure your time per lap, how many you do and I will give you this information back in class along with your average and best times. Before that, everyone, copy me though some sketches so you won’t hurt yourselves.” They look at me in total surprise but do so and then I go, “Ready, set, go!” They head off and when they have complete 2 laps, I join them & firing Stinging Curses at those I believe aren’t taking this seriously. When the forty minutes are up with a Sonorus Charm, I go “Okay, at the end of your current lap, slow down each quarter lap for the next 2 laps. Then finish up the lap and repeat the sketches from before.” I do the same thing before leading them back to the classroom.  
“Okay, class,” I say when they all sit back in their sits. I pull out a small box, “I shall call out each of your names, you shall come up, place your hand on this box & tap it with your wand saying 'Exerise band tempus sequitur' and a piece of paper will shoot with your various time from outside.” I do so, tapping the box with my own wand as I said each name. Once done, I go “The bands will also for now on keep track of how many steps and miles you do each day. So for homework I wish for you to improve your times by 2 minutes in the next month and each night, tap your band and say “Steps,” & “Miles,” to write down how many you did. Try to 10000 steps each day. The band won’t count your laps as the instant you cross the line at the Lake it would start timing, but it will still track your mileage. So this box will be at my office door where you can come and place your hand and ask for any or all your results.”  
This how all my lessons go for the week except the Sixth and Seventh Year where the classes are smaller but not by much since the war is on, so I decide to start with a slightly informal talk. “Okay class, as you know, I am Professor Catwings but since you are close to full adults, you can call me Storm. Before we go outside as this is a double period, we shall exactly discuss the Unforgivables. So, what do you know about them already?” “You get sent to Azkaban if you use them,” one student answers. Another replies, “There are three, I can’t remember their names.” “Correct, can anyone name them?” I ask. “Imperious, Cruciatus or Crucio the Pain Curse and the Killing Curse,” a Slytherin boy says promptly. I look at him carefully as that was quick, when he continues, “A Dark Wizard used Crucio on my mum while I was hiding in the cupboard.” “Yes, I know how damaging that spell can be. Imperius is a charm that takes away your free will, Cruciatus stimulates the nerves and causes excruciating pain and Avada Kedavra or the Killing Curse ends your life instantly, there is no real defence. Let’s start with the last, and supposedly most terrible, Avada Kedavra. Mr Ketteridge, would you say that it is wrong under any circumstances?” “Sure, Storm.” “Why? Is it any different from twenty or so other death curses that aren’t illegal?” “You can’t defend against it except to dodge quickly.” “So, if you were fighting a band of nasty Dark Wizards, alone, and you needed to kill them to survive, you’d rather have to use a curse that they can block with a shield charm or doesn’t take them out in one hit?” “Um,” He goes and looks around.  
I smile and continue, “Of course, the reverse applies too, but they don’t generally care about the law and will cast it at you anyway. Let’s us think of another scenario, Miss Timms.” Pointing to the girl in question. “You are on the battlefield and your best friend has been felled by a Gladius Hex, which hit them straight in the chest. There is no way they will be able to flee with the enemy pressing forward to where you are. There is a chance that you, yourself, will be able to escape. Should the enemy capture your friend, they will certainly torture them further until they die, right? What do you do?” “I can’t use a Portkey to get them out?” “It’s too dangerous to shake them up like that and the glow of the Portkey will attract the enemy to you. Besides, if you are planning on being an Auror, you should know that unauthorised Portkeys are illegal as well.” “I suppose I'd have to kill her.” “How?” “The most painless killing curse.” “Which is?” Miss Timms smiles slightly, understanding, and makes a guess, “Avada Kedavra.” “Exactly. Now we’ll look at a completely different charm: Levitation or Wingardium Leviosa.” “Storm, please, what does it have to do with the Unforgivables?” “You'll see. Now, you’re on the battlefield and the Ministry has somehow managed to prevent the enemy’s wands from casting any Dark Magic or using any spells that are classed usually as offensive. One of them casts Wingardium Leviosa on you, levitates you to one hundred metres & drops you, injuring you by breaking your back, leaving you to die, and hitting another of your side when you land, disabling them also. Is that wrong? Mr Barbary?” “It does more damage to my side, doesn’t it? It gets rid of two wizards instead of one. Then, it’s slower, too. And I suppose it hurts more, as well.” “Exactly. In this situation, would you rather be hit by Avada Kedavra or Wingardium Leviosa?” “Avada Kedavra,” the whole class says in unison, sounding a bit surprised that I got them to see my point of view quickly. (This scene is taken for “Ghost of a Memory,” by Phoenix Boy)  
“Alright, let’s look at the other times that Avada Kedavra is beneficial by talking about its history. You can tell me who invented the Killing Curse and why?” I look around and watch the class. A shy boy puts his hand up and goes “I believe that I read that it was used originally in the medical field.” “Right, this is one area where we magical people beat the mundane folk. During the middle ages, when many diseases weren’t curable and the plague hit, Healers wanted a way to help their patients by ending their suffering quickly and easily so one of them created the Killing Curse. But when an evil wizard decides to use it to go on a killing spree using the Curse, slightly altered version that reflected his hatred, on wizards and mundane alike who displeased him so the Ministry, who didn’t see the benefits any more, bans the Curse and labels it the first Unforgivable. So, for your homework besides the exercise that the others are doing, I wish you to write 3 feet on the history and benefits of the other two Unforgivables. So, okay everyone, let’s go outside for your first laps to see how fit you are.” They all grab the bands for themselves and do what the other students before them. They do the laps and I give them their results so they can improve like the rest of the school.  
3rd P.O.V.  
The next week’s lessons for those in third year and above are just as interesting and shake the school up some more. “Good morning fourth years. Again, I wish for you put your wands and books away. I shall start with some easy stuff and move onto something new.” They all just put their stuff away, wondering what Skye has up her sleeve this week. She grins and puts a black covered object on her desk. “Okay, can someone tell me what’s in this?” And pull the fabric off, revealing a rattling truck. Several hands go up but "Storm" picks “Miss Hawkins, please.” “A boggart, I believe, Madame.” The girl answers. Skye smiles and goes “That's right. Could you also tell me, what a boggart is?” Nodding, Miss Hawkins explains, “A boggart usually prefers dark and closed places like trunks and closets. No one knows its real form, as it transforms as soon as it faces someone.” “Good. Five points to Ravenclaw. And now, does someone else know, what kind of form the boggart takes when it transforms?” Again, "Storm" could see many hands in the air, but she picks from Gryffindor. “Mr Jackson.” “It depends. A boggart usually becomes what people fear the most.” “Correct five points to Gryffindor. Has anyone ever seen what their boggart looks like?” Skye asks and was surprised that most of the class shake their heads. “But you covered boggarts last year, right?” This time, they all nod. She had an idea why the professor last year didn’t fully follow the curriculum for third years facing their first boggart but she still asks “Why didn’t your last professor show you one?” Timid Benjamin goes “I think he was scared,” in a whisper. As the class was quiet and Skye’s hearing was extra-good, she heard it. “Why should he fear a boggart?” Benjamin nearly disappears into his seat when the attention turns to him but he shutters just a bit as he says “m-maybe because h-he thought that- that o-our worst f-fear would be…” here his voice deeps lower, “You-know-who.”  
Skye smiles encouragingly at Mr Linford, “I know you can be brave, please speak up and tell me if you know his name?” Another Ravenclaw goes “A name?” “Certainly, you have a name, your classmates all have names and I have one. So why shouldn’t he have one, as well?” Some of the students started to whisper excitedly to each other and Benjamin looks around seeing others shrink back into their seats, trying to hide so Miss Catwings would choose them, but he slowly raises his hand. “Yes, Benjamin, you can answer my question?” "Storm" asks. “In a b-book, I-I read be-f-fore I came t-to H-Hogwarts, that h-he was o-once known a-as T-Tom R-Riddle.” With a bright smile, Skye goes “You are actually a Muggleborn, right?” And Benjamin only nodded. “10 points to Ravenclaw for doing your homework. It is really brave considering Muggles are his main target.” (The next bit is just like the chapter “Facing Fears” in “Harry Potter and the Impossibility of Time Travel,” by ChibiChibi except the bit where Harry ponders his relationship with the Dursleys and Ron & Hermione stopping him using his magic to punish his relatives. Also, the fact in 1979, Bill Weasley is only 8 years old, so he is not at Hogwarts yet nor is Charlie. Plus, this is Skye’s second lesson not her first one.)


	4. November 24th-25th (Evening to Midday)

Skye’s P.O.V.  
While I am having dinner, my Galleon warms up plus I receive an owl as Regulus decides that I need a proper letter to use to leave Hogwarts. I read the note which informs me that a relative of mine has decided to try a new spell that backfired, so they have been taken to St Mungo’s. “Excuse me, Headmaster, it seems that a cousin of mine has been emitted to St Mungo’s so may I be excused the next couple days?” “Certainly, young Storm, just Owl me when you are ready to come back.” “Will do,” I say my farewells to the staff as I exit the Grand Hall. I pull out my Galleon and see that is simply says “Kreacher is done.” I go to my room, organise some gear then Floo to the Manor where Regulus and Kreacher are waiting for me, with a list of Wards & the other protections around the shack, on some parchment. I take the list and scan it, remembering that when I did this with Remus & Sirius, we just pull them down and I used my air ability to locate & then destroy the ring without even touching it then we burnt the shack to the ground freeing a couple of snakes that Voldemort trapped in the area to guide the Ring minus one that didn’t believe that Tom had abandoned her so she was killed, but this time around we needed to leave the shack intact so Voldemort didn’t know the Ring was gone. We plan what to do and decide to go in the early morning hours before sunrise.  
3rd P.O.V.  
Skye, Regulus and Kreacher appear near the clearing of the old Gaunt Residence and quickly & quietly approach the shack. Skye shift into her Hybrid form that the others have already seen the week before. Kreacher creates an illusion that the area is undisturbed while Skye frees out the friendly snakes, creating clones that will disappear when she returns home. Regulus opens up a couple Wards so Skye can enter the building. The final Ward is a Parselmagic one on the door and the friendly mother snake had told Skye the password, so she whispers it before stunning the unfriendly snake within the shack itself. Flying just above the floorboards, Skye removes the Ring box from the ground before placing it is the Acromantula Silk bag. She leaves the shack then places the unfriendly snake under a sleep spell after reviving her. They exit the area so Kreacher can remove his illusion then they leave the place, with Kreacher & Regulus going back to their own places while Skye Apparates into the basement of Greystone Manor. She uses another Elemental trick called Poseidon’s Tears to remove the Compulsion spell and curse on the Ring before opening the box and zapping the Ring with Zeus’ Lightning without touching it.


	5. May to July 1980

Skye’s P.O.V.  
It was late at night, & I was still staying at Hog’s Head Inn for the last week as I hadn’t heard the prophecy spoken yet and I knew that the interview was approaching & I didn’t want to follow Dumbledore to the meeting, when I hear him and Sybil Trelawney enter. I spot Severus nearby and command the wind to eavesdrop on the two Professors’ conversation. The interview starts normally with Albus getting Sybil’s name, qualifications and the like when she starts speaking in a wispy voice with her eyes glazing over “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... so the Dark Lord wishes to remove them as a threat but she with the power of the storm within her wings shall prevent lightning striking twice in one place. She shall end the Dark Lord’s reign with the might of her healing rain. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches and shall be protected by the one with the storm-wings.” I sit back in shock and realise that my being here & wishing to change things changed the prophecy to reflect that. I listen as Severus is discovered and questioned, knowing that is my queue to leave. I walk out of the Inn and shift into my Hybrid form to fly back to Hogwarts. Once there, I contact Regulus to let him know that Severus is almost ready for conversion so try and get him to think that there is more than one couple due in July & the Blood-status of the children. Almost hint that the Dark Lord isn’t the only one with Founder’s blood within his blood.  
I have been busy the last two months, preventing some minor attacks on villages and towns, mundane and wizardry alike but I wish to be present when Harry is born. From what I know Harry is born sometime during the late morning of the last day of the seventh month while Neville was born close to midnight the day before. Due to my status as a Professor at Hogwarts, I can come and go during the summer break, so I pop to the Castle at midday just to see James rushing by to see his wife. I happily followed him.


End file.
